Kimi ga Inai Basho
by Cake Factory
Summary: Vampfic/"Daripada aku menjadi malaikat pencabut nyawamu, aku lebih memilih untuk menjadi malaikat pelindungmu…" ucapnya dengan tenang. Namun ada sebuah cairan bening yang turut keluar dari sudut matanya./Oneshot.


Dibuat untuk memeriahkan **Paradedication Challenge** sebagai peringatan ulang tahun **Infantrum**, dan kupersembahkan untuk Kak **Aicchan**. Kau tahu aturan mainnya kan, Kak? :p /lirik-lirik winamp dan aplikasi pemutar lagu yang lain/

Fanfic ini bertema **semi Shounen-ai**. Jadi, yang nggak suka dengan boy x boy, silahkan pencet tombol 'back'.

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings for<strong>** Alternate Universe**** and**** a little of OOCness**.

.

.

.

"It doesn't matter if I inflict or receive injuries..

I simply cannot become separated from you.."

—Futari

.

.

.

**Pandora Hearts © Mochizuki Jun**

**Kimi ga Inai Basho © Cake Factory**

_**#**_

"_Hey, Elliot. Kau akan tetap berada di sini, kan?"_

"_Kenapa, katamu? Karena sepertinya kau akan pergi dan meninggalkanku sendiri di sini."_

"_Kau sudah berjanji. Janji jari kelingking, kalau kau melanggarnya, kau harus makan seribu jarum."_

"_Jangan pergi, ya? Tetaplah berada di sini."_

.

Sinar matahari yang menyusup masuk melalui korden dan menyinari sebagian wajah Elliot membuatnya terbangun, selain karena mimpi yang ia lihat barusan.

Pemuda pirang ini teringat dengan janjinya dulu dengan sahabatnya saat mereka masih berusia tidak lebih dari tiga belas tahun. Janji untuk tidak pergi meninggalkan kota itu. Tapi nyatanya, Elliot terpaksa harus pergi dari sana tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Berpamitan saja tidak. Ia jadi tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana seandainya mereka tiba-tiba bertemu.

Dan sekarang, ia sendiri yang memutuskan untuk kembali ke kota yang ia tinggalkan dulu. Hanya bersama dengan kakak perempuannya yang juga merupakan satu-satunya orang paling 'berbeda' di antara keluarga besar—selain dirinya. Keluarganya adalah manusia, dan hanya ia dan sang kakak yang merupakan seorang mayat hidup penghisap darah—dengan kata lain, _vampire_.

Memang menyedihkan. Tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Lima tahun yang lalu, hal itu juga yang memaksanya pergi meninggalkan kota Leveiyu. Meninggalkan orang-orang yang ia kenal juga teman-temannya, termasuk seorang sahabatnya.

Dan hari ini, hari pertamanya masuk ke sekolah tingkat atas. Memang sebelumnya ia tidak begitu serius mengambil pendidikan karena sistem pengajaran _home schooling_ yang diterapkan khusus untuknya di dalam keluarga Nightray. Tapi setidaknya ia masih bisa mengikuti.

Sekolah itu terdapat asrama di halaman belakangnya. Hanya saja, Elliot meminta ijin khusus agar diperbolehkan pulang setiap harinya. Karena memang tidak mungkin untuknya tinggal di tengah-tengah manusia sepanjang hari, bahkan berbulan-bulan. Meski Elliot bisa menahan diri, tapi itu tidak berlaku selama lebih dari satu minggu.

Kakinya terus melangkah menyusuri koridor. Tidak ada yang mendampinginya, padahal Elliot tahu sekolah ini begitu luas.

Elliot baru berhenti ketika mendapati jalan buntu—bukan, tetapi sebuah ruangan. Masih ditutup, dan kelihatannya ruangan itu cukup besar. Elliot yang penasaran, memutuskan untuk membuka pintu ruangan di depannya.

Melihat piano yang terletak di tengah ruangan itu, membuat Elliot tanpa sadar sudah bergerak dan duduk di kursinya. Tanpa dikomando, jari-jarinya sudah menari di atas tuts-tuts piano dan memainkan sebuah nada yang indah. Ia terus bermain dan tidak peduli dengan keadaan. Elliot baru berhenti ketika seseorang memeluknya dari belakang dengan cukup erat.

Denyut nadi yang berada dekat dengannya, hampir membuat Elliot lepas kendali, namun masih dapat ia tahan. Sepasang iris kembarnya kemudian melebar ketika menyadari siapa yang tengah memeluknya saat itu. Elliot sama sekali tidak berani untuk berbalik dan menyapa.

"Aku tahu kau pasti kembali ke sini…"

Elliot terpaku. Reaksinya berbeda dari apa yang diinterpretasikan. Ia mengira sahabatnya itu akan marah besar dan bahkan mungkin membencinya. Tapi nyatanya malah berbeda dari apa yang ia perkirakan.

"He-hei. Aku tercekik. Lepaskan tanganmu," ujar Elliot sambil meringis karena sedikit tidak bisa bernapas.

Setelah pelukannya dilepas, Elliot berdiri. Perlahan membalikkan badan untuk melihat sahabatnya yang ia tinggalkan selama lima tahun terakhir. Namun belum sempat Elliot menyapa, ia sudah diterjang duluan sampai hampir terjungkal ke belakang.

"Hei! Apa-apaan kau ini? Seperti anak kecil saja," kata Elliot yang cukup kaget dan malu ketika menerima pelukan yang tiba-tiba.

Pemuda itu melepaskan pelukannya, tapi sekarang malah menarik kerah baju Elliot hingga wajah mereka berdua menjadi begitu dekat.

"Pergi kemana saja kau?" teriak pemuda itu.

Elliot bingung harus bereaksi apa. jadlah ia hanya diam sambil berkedip. Memandang wajah lawannya yang sedikit memerah karena menahan marah, barulah Elliot menghela napas dan mengusap pelan kepala pemuda di depannya.

"Maaf. Waktu itu keluargaku menyuruh pindah secara mendadak. Aku juga terkejut mengenai itu dan tidak sempat member kabar," ujar Elliot berbohong. Menghela napas sekali lagi dan menyunggingkan senyum tipis, "sudahlah, toh aku juga kembali lagi kemari, kan?"

Pemuda di depannya itu hanya mendengus dan melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya pada kerah baju Elliot. Ia kemudian berbalik badan dan berkacak pinggang. "Akan kukumpulkan seribu jarum untukmu."

"Hah? Kau serius? Maksudku, apa begini caramu menyambut teman lama yang baru kembali? Atau karena kau dendam dan marah padaku sampai-sampai mau membunuhku dengan menyuruh aku menelan seribu jarum?" cerocos Elliot panjang lebar. Meskipun ia bukan lagi seorang manusia, tetapi kalau disuruh menelan jarum begitu, tetap saja sakit. Dan tidak ada orang yang mau disuruh melakukan itu.

Pemuda yang lebih pendek dari Elliot itu terkekeh pelan. "Bercanda, kok."

"Cih. Pantas saja kau sulit bertambah tinggi."

"Apa? Mengajak berkelahi, ya? Lagipula itu tidak ada hubungannya!"

.

.

Sudah beberapa bulan sejak Elliot kembali ke Leveiyu dan memulai kehidupannya dalam dua sisi. Manusia dan _vampire_. Sejauh ini, ia masih dapat menahan dirinya dan hanya akan berburu hewan saat malam, atau meneguk darah sang kakak perempuan jika sedang haus.

Seharusnya semakin lama semakin baik-baik saja dan semakin terbiasa. Namun hanya ketika Elliot berada dekat dengan sahabatnya—Oz—ada keinginan lain yang tidak bisa ditahannya. Sebuah siksaan batin ia terima setiap hari. Ia tidak ingin bertemu sahabatnya itu karena bisa melukai—dan bahkan membunuh Oz— namun di sisi lain, ia tidak bisa menjauhinya. Jelas sangat tidak mungkin.

Makanya, Elliot selalu bertingkah aneh setiap kali bertemu dengan pemilik iris _emerald_ itu. Setiap bertemu, meski sempat mengobrol, Elliot selalu pergi jika obrolan mereka usai. Mau tidak mau, Oz merasa penasaran sekaligus khawatir. Sedikit merasa dibohongi juga karena ia merasa Elliot memiliki sesuatu yang tidak ingin diceritakan.

Hingga akhirnya muncul berita yang langsung menjadi _headline_ di beberapa—tidak, semua surat kabar. Berita besar yang begitu menggemparkan sekaligus membuat warga Leveiyu meningkatkan kewaspadaan.

"Pembunuhan di Sudut Kota Leveiyu."

"Makhluk Penghisap Darah Menyerang Kota."

Begitulah _headline_ yang tertulis di setiap surat kabar.

Elliot hanya termangu ketika membaca _headline_nya. Ia tidak percaya, bahkan hanya dalam satu hari, orang-orang surat kabar itu bisa menulis bahwa pembunuhan itu diserang oleh 'Makhluk Penghisap Darah'. Padahal waktu itu Elliot yakin sudah menghancurkan leher dan mencabik jantung korbannya untuk menghilangkan bukti—sekaligus mencegah korban untuk berevolusi menjadi makhluk yang sama dengan dirinya.

Ya, seorang manusia yang menjadi korban _vampire_ hanya memiliki dua pilihan. Menjadi _vampire_, atau mati.

—Atau… mungkinkah ada yang melihat?

Sebuah tamparan keras diterima Elliot dari Vanessa. Kakak perempuannya itu jelas marah besar. Vanessa memang mengijinkan Elliot untuk berburu manusia malam itu, namun dengan syarat tidak mencolok dan menarik perhatian orang-orang. Terlebih lagi, korbannya tidak hanya satu.

"Kau mengerti apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Vanessa marah.

Elliot tidak membalas. Tidak ada gunanya membalas, karena ia memang berada dalam posisi tersangka saat ini.

"Maaf. Aku hanya tidak mengerti dengan perasaan aneh ini. Berapa kali aku meneguk darah manusia, rasanya ada bagian lain yang belum terpuaskan. Makanya saat itu aku menjadi sedikit… liar."

Vanessa mendengus. Wanita itu memang pernah membaca artikel, bahwa ada sebuah rasa haus yang tidak bisa dipuaskan hanya dengan meneguk darah makhluk hidup yang menjadi korban. Ada sebuah rasa ketertarikan terhadap darah lain yang membuat dahaga mereka tidak akan pernah hilang sebelum meneguk darah yang memang menjadi hasrat mereka.

"Siapa?" tanya Vanessa. Ia tahu, pasti Elliot merasakan sesuatu jika berdekatan dengan orang yang dimaksud, dan Elliot tidak mengetahui—bukan, tapi belum mengetahui soal hasrat tertentu yang bisa memuaskan dahaganya.

"Aku… sedikit tidak yakin," jawab Elliot sambil mengusap tengkuknya. Namun ia terpaksa mengatakannya ketika Vanessa memberikan sebuah tatapan tajam. "Oz."

Vanessa membelalak.

"Tinggalkan dia, Elliot. Tidak akan kuijinkan kau membunuh anak itu atau mengubahnya menjadi mayat hidup," kata Vanessa dingin.

"Tidak bisa! Meski kakak yang menyuruh, aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya. Dan tanpa kakak harus mengatakannya pun, aku tidak ada niat sama sekali untuk membunuhnya maupun menjadikannya mayat hidup seperti kita!" balas Elliot sambil berteriak, lalu berlari meninggalkan sang kakak perempuan yang masih diliputi oleh kekhawatiran.

#

Angin senja berhembus sepoi-sepoi saat itu. Membuat dedaunan yang sudah gugur, ikut diterbangkan angin dan membuat pola berputar yang indah. Angin musim gugur memang tidak sepenuhnya nyaman jika dinikmati terlalu lama.

Sebuah sapaan dari suara yang amat dikenal Elliot, mengagetkannya dari lamunan. Tatapannya pun bersirobok dengan iris _emerald_ di hadapannya. Dan seketika, sorotnya berubah menjadi sendu. Oz yang melihat, langsung berjalan mendekat dan duduk di samping Elliot, yang berarti Elliot harus kembali menahan dirinya supaya tidak hilang kendali. Terlebih lagi, ini di tempat umum.

"Ada masalah yang mengganggumu?"

Elliot hanya diam. Tidak menyahut sama sekali pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Oz. Ia masih berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Kata-kata kakaknya tadi masih terus terngiang di kepalanya.

"_Tinggalkan dia, Elliot. Tidak akan kuijinkan kau membunuh anak itu atau mengubahnya menjadi mayat hidup."_

Elliot paham. Ia pun tidak ingin membuat sahabatnya itu tersiksa jika ia harus mengubahnya menjadi mayat hidup penghisap darah sepertinya. Karena Elliot tahu rasanya. Begitu sakit hingga rasanya ia ingin mati lagi.

Dan di lain sisi, ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Oz begitu saja. Tidak ingin, lebih tepatnya—

"… Hei, Elliot! Kau baik-baik saja, kan? Kalau ada yang sakit, bilang saja!"

Elliot kembali terkesiap. Ia baru ingat tadi Oz datang dan duduk di sebelahnya, dan lagi Elliot melupakan kehadirannya karena pikiran-pikiran yang terus berputar di kepalanya. Membuat pening hingga rasanya kepala ingin pecah.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Maaf, aku sedang banyak pikiran," balas Elliot singkat, kemudian pergi dengan meninggalkan Oz begitu saja.

.

Sampai di rumah, Elliot sedikit kaget dengan bertambahnya seorang lainnya. Seorang pemuda yang sedang berbincang dengan kakak perempuannya. Pemuda itu sempat menoleh padanya, namun Elliot tidak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karena poni yang menutupi mata.

Kakak perempuannya yang tahu Elliot sudah di rumah, memandang Elliot. Seakan Vanessa menyuruh Elliot mendekat dengan sorot matanya.

Elliot menurut dan berjalan menuju kedua orang itu. Ia mengernyitkan dahi ketika melihat benda-benda di atas meja. Jika hanya gelas, Elliot menganggapnya hal yang lumrah. Tetapi jika di sana ada pisau dan pil-pil aneh yang bersanding dengan gelas, barulah terasa janggal.

"Dia Reo. Anggota keluarga Baskerville," ujar Vanessa memperkenalkan tamunya pada sang adik.

Pemuda yang bernama Reo itu berdiri dan membungkukkan badan singkat.

"Aku kemari untuk membantumu menghilangkan dahaga yang akhir-akhir ini mengganggumu—sesuai dengan permintaan Nona Vanessa."

Elliot hanya diam. Ia masih tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud pemuda itu. Sampai sang kakak menariknya dan menyuruh Elliot duduk di sofa.

Pemilik iris _sapphire_ menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan. Sampai pisau di meja di ambil oleh pemuda bernama Reo dan disayatkan pada pergelangan tangannya. Darah yang mengalir keluar, ditaruh ke dalam gelas dan hanya terisi sepertiganya saja.

Setelah gelas tersebut terisi dengan darah, Reo memasukkan satu pil yang tadi ada di atas meja, kemudian memberikan gelas itu pada Elliot.

"Minumlah. Mungkin reaksinya sedikit tidak menyenangkan, tapi setidaknya itu bisa membantumu untuk beberapa minggu atau beberapa bulan ke depan."

Sedikit ragu ketika Elliot akan meminumnya. Karena aroma darahnya begiu berbeda dari yang selama ini pernah ia rasakan. Tapi karena Reo mengatakan bahwa itu bisa membantu, Elliot menurut saja.

Satu teguk, Elliot merasakan rasa yang aneh. Tapi tidak terlalu buruk juga. Hingga pemuda itu menghabiskan seluruhnya.

Tidak ada yang Elliot rasakan sesaat setelah isi gelasnya tandas. Baru beberapa menit setelahnya, rasa panas di tenggorokan dan rasa sakit yang begitu menyiksa di dadanya dapat ia rasakan. Elliot mengerang kesakitan. Tangannya menggapai-gapai meja untuk mencari pegangan.

Napasnya terengah-engah. Begitu menyiksa seperti ada ribuan pedang yang menancap di dada. Rasa panas di tenggorokannya seperti ia baru saja menenggak air keras. Rasa sakit itu terus menggerogoti kesadarannya. Pandangannya semakin lama semakin buram. Elliot akhirnya pingsan setelah menyerah menahan rasa sakit di tubuhnya.

Keesokan harinya setelah Elliot terbangun, ia kembali menjalani aktivitas seperti biasa. Pemuda itu juga merasa heran karena ketika di sekitarnya banyak manusia, ia tidak perlu menahan diri atau menjauh dari sana. Mendadak, ia menjadi tidak tertarik dengan darah manusia. Seakan-akan indera penciumannya tidak berfungsi lagi.

Ketika memikirkan sebabnya, ia teringat dengan kejadian kemarin. Dimana ia disuruh meminum dari darah seorang pemuda yang belum pernah ia temui sebelumnya.

Tapi setidaknya apa yang ia minum kemarin cukup manjur. Sesuai apa yang dikatakan oleh pemuda—yang bahkan matanya tidak dapat dilihat oleh Elliot karena poninya terlalu panjang hingga menutupi mata itu.

Meski Elliot untuk saat ini bisa merasa tenang ketika berada di dekat manusia, bukan berarti ia tahan untuk berlama-lama berada di kerumunan manusia. Ia tidak menyukainya, karena ia sudah terbiasa menghindari manusia.

Walaupun sekarang udaranya sedang dingin, itu tak bisa menghalangi Elliot untuk bersantai di atap sekolah. Di bawah bayangan tembok, ia membaringkan tubuhnya sambil melihat langit. Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan damai seperti saat ini. Biasanya ia selalu waspada jika sedikit saja Elliot mencium bau manusia di dekatnya.

Kemudian Elliot memejamkan mata. Merasakan belaian angin yang memanja kulitnya. Tak berapa lama, akhirnya pemuda itu jatuh ke dalam dunia bawah sadarnya.

#

Sebuah terpaan lain yang terasa berbeda, membuat Elliot terpaksa kembali ke alam sadarnya. Perlahan, kedua matanya terbuka. Ia berkedip beberapa kali untuk mengumpulkan pandangan. Dan di atas sana, sepasang Kristal _sapphire_nya langsung bertabrakan dengan iris _emerald_ yang memandangnya dengan tatapan khawatir dan sedikit pandangan bersalah.

Refleks lambat, Elliot berteriak kaget setelah beberapa saat saling pandang. Dengan cepat, pemuda pirang yang lebih tinggi itu bangkit tanpa Oz mengingkirkan kepalanya terlebih dahulu. Tak pelak, dahi mereka berdua saling berbenturan.

"Aduduh… Dasar Elliot bodoh! Jangan seenaknya bangun begitu dong!"

"Kau sendiri kenapa tiba-tiba ada di atas kepalaku, hah?" balas Elliot tidak mau kalah. Mereka berdua sama-sama memegangi dahi yang kini terasa nyeri karena benturan yang tidak pelan barusan.

Dalam beberapa saat, hening menyusup di antara mereka. Tidak ada yang berbicara, hanya saling diam. Elliot memunggungi Oz sambil terus mengusap dahinya yang sakit. Sementara Oz hanya diam di tempatnya. Bersimpuh sambil menunduk, berusaha mengingat-ingat kalimat yang sudah disusunnya tadi untuk dikatakan pada Elliot.

"Kukira ada apa. Kau sudah bolos pelajaran sampai sekolai usai, tahu," gerutu Oz yang akhirnya memecah keheningan.

Elliot berbalik dan memasang wajah kaget. Ia tidak menyangka bisa tidur selelap itu sampai-sampai bolos pelajaran, dari istirahat makan siang usai sampai sekolah berakhir hari itu. Semoga saja ia tidak dimarahi guru keesokannya. Ia tidak mau terjebak masalah dengan manusia.

"Maaf, aku keenakan berada di sini, sampai-sampai ketiduran. Tidak ada guru yang mencariku, kan?"

"Tidak mungkin tidak ada, bodoh. Kubilang kau sedang tidak enak badan dan istirahat di UKS." Oz kemudian berdiri. Membersihkan celananya yang berwarna putih itu dari debu-debu yang menempel saat ia duduk bersimpuh tadi. "Mana terima kasihmu?" ujarnya kemudian sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Aku tidak ingat pernah minta tolong padamu," sahut Elliot sambil melirik pada kawannya yang sudah berdiri di sebelahnya.

Sudut mata Oz berkedut pelan. Sedikit sebal dengan perkataan Elliot barusan. Beberapa tahun terpisah nampaknya membuat pemuda itu menjadi semakin menyebalkan.

Keheningan kembali menyapa mereka. Hanya suara angin yang tiba-tiba berhembus dengan kencang yang terdengar. Oz menggigil kedinginan, karena memang angin musim gugur itu sudah mulai dingin dan tidak baik untuk tubuh. Elliot baru sadar ketika didengarnya Oz bersin.

Pemuda itu langsung mengajak Oz untuk pulang bersama. Kebetulan hari itu juga hari jumat, dimana sekolah libur pada hari sabtu dan minggu. Para siswa juga diperbolehkan pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Kecuali jika ada yang ingin tetap tinggal di asrama.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, mereka masih saling diam. Elliot bersikap biasa seakan tidak ada yang hal aneh yang terjadi. Sementara Oz, ia berkali-kali melirik Elliot yang berjalan di sampingnya. Ia masih penasaran akan sikap Elliot beberapa hari yang lalu. Oz khawatir telah melakukan sesuatu yang menyebabkan Elliot marah padanya. Karena saat itu, seakan-akan Elliot menghindarinya—bukan, bukan hanya saat mereka bertemu di taman, tetapi beberapa hari ke belakang juga sama.

"Hei… Elliot…" panggil Oz sedikit ragu-ragu.

Elliot menyahut, namun tidak menoleh sama sekali. Menunggu kawannya itu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Apa aku… pernah berbuat sesuatu yang menyebabkan kau risih?"

Elliot menoleh. Tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Oz yang baru saja diajukan. Tentu saja tidak pernah. Dan kenapa Oz tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?

"Hah? Tidak. Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" Elliot bertanya balik sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, kau seperti menghindariku. Saat kita bertemu di taman juga sama. Tiba-tiba kau pergi begitu saja. Kupikir aku melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu marah padaku."

Elliot terkekeh pelan. Soal itu rupanya. Mau bagaimanapun, ia tetap tidak bisa memberitahukan alasan yang sebenarnya. Meski Oz adalah sahabatnya, ia tetap tidak boleh tahu. Karena Elliot takut jika nantinya Oz malah berbalik menjauhinya.

"Bukankah waktu itu sudah kukatakan jika aku sedang banyak pikiran?"

Oz terdiam. Pemuda yang lebih pendek dari Elliot itu hanya menunduk. Gumaman terus keluar dari mulutnya, namun tidak terdengar dengan jelas. Usapan di kepalanya oleh Elliot baru membuat Oz mengangkat wajahnya. Dan seketika, Elliot menahan tawanya setelah menangkap semburat merah di pipi Oz.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, huh?"

Elliot terus tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya. Sejak kecil hingga sekarang, baru pertama kali ini ia melihat Oz yang tersipu seperti itu. Ia baru berhenti tertawa ketika Oz menendang kakinya. Teriakan protes terdengar dari mulut Elliot.

"Hey, hari sabtu atau minggu besok, apa kau ada waktu luang? Jika ada, mampirlah ke rumah. Kau juga belum bertemu dengan Paman Oscar dan Ada, kan? Mereka pasti kaget melihat kau kembali. Ya?"

Elliot terlihat berpikir. Sebenarnya ia ada waktu, hanya saja, Elliot masih butuh waktu untuk beradaptasi. Ia ingin memastikan bahwa kesensitifan hidungnya sudah mulai berkurang. Jelas Elliot tidak ingin apabila ia tiba-tiba menjadi liar karena tidak bisa menahan diri ketika berada di kediaman Vessalius. Bisa-bisa ia malah dibunuh kakaknya, nanti.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Kalau minggu depan, apa tawarannya masih berlaku?" tanya Elliot.

Cukup harap-harap cemas juga, sih. Elliot sebenarnya ingin sekali bermain ke kediaman Vessalius. Karena dulu, ia menemukan banyak tempat-tempat tersembunyi yang menarik di sana. Terlebih lagi, adik perempuan Oz juga memiliki beberapa ekor kucing yang manis.

_Aku memang merindukan kucing milik Ada…_, batin Elliot dengan sedikit semangat.

"Tidak ada kata _expired_, kok," jawab Oz sambil menyunggingkan senyum. Mau minggu depan atau kapanpun, kediaman Vessalius akan selalu terbuka kapan saja Elliot ingin berkunjung.

#

Satu minggu telah berlalu. Elliot semakin yakin kalau hasratnya akan darah saat ini sudah berkurang jauh daripada sebelumnya. Ia ingat, ia pernah meminum darah seseorang pemuda lain yang kemudian menjadikannya seperti sekarang ini. Efek setelah meminum darah yang dicampur dengan pil aneh itu memang benar-benar tidak menyenangkan, tapi itu menguntungkan. Ia jadi tidak perlu khawatir menjadi liar ketika berada dekat dengan seseorang yang menjadi hasrat terbesarnya.

Entah mengapa Elliot merasa sedikit gugup ketika sudah berdiri di depan pintu masuk. Memang kediaman Vessalius tidak banyak berubah sejak terakhir ia melihatnya sebelum pindah. Semoga saja penghuninya juga tidak banyak berubah—

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Ayo masuk!"

Oz yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu, membuat Elliot terkejut hingga pemuda itu melompat ke belakang. Sang pemilik rumah hanya tertawa melihat Elliot yang terkejut.

Belum sempat Elliot melangkah masuk, suara kucing mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan cepat. Sepasang kristal kembarnya mencari-cari dengan hati-hati. Dan dari sudut matanya, Elliot menangkap seekor kucing berwarna putih sedang bermain dengan ujung celananya.

Pemuda pirang itu kemudian berjongkok untuk mengangkat hewan berbulu di bawah sana. Mendekatkan kepala si kucing ke pipinya. Merasakan lembutnya hewan kecil itu. Ditambah dengan suara 'nya' pelan, benar-benar membuat Elliot melupakan sekelilingnya.

Ia baru sadar ketika suara Ada sampai di telinganya.

"E-Elliot nii-san…"

Pemilik iris safir itu menoleh dan mendapati gadis pirang berusia tanggung berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya. Ada Vessalius, adik perempuan Oz. Dalam hitungan detik, anak perempuan itu berlari menghampiri Elliot.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu, ya," ujar Elliot seraya mengusap kepala Ada.

"Ayo, ayo. Melepas rindunya di dalam saja," sahut Oz yang kini menarik sebelah tangan Elliot. "Ada, tolong panggilkan Paman Oscar, ya."

Ada mengangguk yang kemudian langsung melesat ke dalam rumah, diikuti oleh kedua kucingnya. Elliot menghela napas pelan. Tersenyum tipis ketika melihat Ada yang tidak berubah sejak terakhir kali bertemu.

Dengan bantuan Oz, Elliot akhirnya berdiri dan mulai berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah. Dalam lima tahun pun, keadaan di dalam rumah juga tidak banyak berubah.

Mereka berdua duduk di ruang tengah. Saling berbincang akrab dan bercanda seakan kembali pada masa kecil mereka. Elliot selalu senang berada di sana. Selain karena suasana rumah yang hangat, para penghuninya juga bersahabat. Sosok Oscar juga sudah seperti ayah kedua bagi Elliot.

Lagi, Oz membuat Elliot ingat dengan kebiasaan mereka waktu kecil. Jika sudah saatnya makan siang, mereka berdua akan pergi ke dapur untuk membuat makan siang untuk semuanya. Meski pada akhirnya dapur menjadi sangat berantakan dan membuat para pelayan di kediaman Vessalius mengomel sejadi-jadinya.

Sekarang, mereka berdua kembali melakukan kebiasaan lama. Elliot sendiri tidak bisa masak sampai sekarang. Jadinya ia hanya mengandalkan Oz. Heh, untuk apa memasak jika makanan di depan mata sudah bisa langsung dinikmati? Namun Elliot pernah sesekali mencoba memasak di rumahnya. Hasilnya benar-benar kegagalan besar.

"Kau yang masak, ya. Aku hanya bisa membantu," ujar Elliot sambil nyengir tipis, yang mengundang dengusan dari kawannya.

Perbedaan _skill_ terlihat dengan jelas di sana. Oz yang memotong dan bergerak dengan cekatan, berbanding terbalik dengan Elliot yang bahkan tidak mengerti nama bumbu-bumbu dapur yang akan digunakan.

"Memangnya selama ini kau makan apa? Masa daun bawang saja tidak tahu?" celetuk Oz, kemudian menertawakan Elliot yang manyun.

_Ya maaf saja deh, kalau aku tidak tahu. Aku memang tidak pernah memakannya_, ujar Elliot dalam hati.

Untuk selanjutnya, Elliot hanya melihat bagaimana Oz memotong bahan-bahan yang akan digunakan. Kelihatannya begitu mudah, namun saat Elliot mencobanya dulu, rasanya susah. Dan potongannya benar-benar tidak rapi.

Erangan pelan dari kawannya kemudian menyadarkan Elliot dari lamunan sesaatnya. Dari tempatnya, dapat ia lihat jari telunjuk Oz berdarah karena teriris. Entah karena kebiasaan orang kebanyakan atau apa, refleks Elliot langsung memasukkan jari Oz yang terluka itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Dalam sekejap, rasa manis dari darah yang keluar dari jari pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu menyapa lidah. Rasa manis yang membuat kecanduan. Karena tanpa sadar, Elliot mencecap darah yang menjadi hasratnya.

Dari tempatnya, Oz merasa aneh melihat Elliot yang terus menghisap jarinya. Seperti berusaha untuk mengeluarkan darahnya lebih banyak, meski rasanya darah yang keluar sudah tidak ada.

"E-Elliot?" panggil Oz sambil sedikit menarik tangannya supaya Elliot berhenti.

Suara Oz yang menyapa telinganya membuat pemilik iris _sapphire_ itu terkesiap. Ia memandang tidak percaya akan apa yang telah ia lakukan. Jika saja Oz tak memanggilnya, mungkin ia benar-benar melewati batas dirinya dan menjadi liar saat itu juga. Dengan cepat, Elliot membalikkan badan.

Napasnya naik turun dengan cepat. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Tenggorokannya terasa panas. Jelas sekali jika Elliot menginginkannya lagi. Menginginkan darah Oz mengalir dan membasahi kerongkongannya yang tiba-tiba terasa begitu kering. Dalam kesadarannya yang masih tersisa, ia mati-matian memerintah dirinya utuk segera pergi sebelum keadaan menjadi semakin buruk.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Oz yang kini sudah mendekat. Dapat Elliot rasakan sentuhan yang diberikan Oz di lengannya. Dan refleks, ia langsung menepisnya.

"Ma-maaf. Aku merasa tidak enak badan…" Setelah berucap seperti itu, Elliot langsung melesat pergi. Mau bagaimanapun, ia harus menjauh dari Oz saat itu juga.

#

Sudah beberapa hari sejak kejadian di kediaman Vessalius waktu itu. Dan sampai sekarang, sosok Elliot tidak terlihat dimanapun. Di sekolah, ia juga absen. Terus menunggu hingga keesokan hari pun, ia tetap tidak datang. Oz yang semakin khawatir, memutuskan untuk menjenguk Elliot besok—karena besok adalah hari sabtu yang mana tidak ada jadwal sekolah.

Oz memutuskan untuk pergi sendiri. Tidak ada yang mau ikut bersamanya, karena hampir tidak ada teman sekelas yang akrab dengan Elliot—tentu saja, karena Elliot terus menyendiri.

Sampai di depan kediaman Nightray, Oz terdiam. Terakhir kali ia ke sana, suasananya masih lebih _hidup_ dibandingkan sekarang—yang terlihat suram. Sedikit keraguan sempat terlintas di kepalanya, namun cepat-cepat dihilangkan oleh Oz. Elliot tidak mengatakan bahwa ia menempati rumah yang baru, berarti rumah yang ditinggalinya masih sama dengan waktu itu.

Pemilik iris _emerald_ ini cukup kaget mengetahui tidak ada yang tinggal di sana selain Elliot dan kakak perempuannya, Vanessa. Benar-benar seperti rumah kosong—meski di sana ada penghuninya barang dua orang saja. Keadaan di dalam rumah juga cukup gelap.

"Jika kau sudah bertemu dengan Elliot, cepatlah pulang," ujar Vanessa kepada Oz. Ingin ia bertanya lebih banyak, namun sepertinya Vanessa tidak ingin bicara lebih dari itu.

Pemuda pirang itu kemudian berjalan menuju kamar Elliot. Mengetuknya beberapa kali sebelum membuka pintunya. Perlahan, ia masuk dan mendapati Elliot tengah meringkuk di sudut ruangan. Oz sedikit tersentak ketika dilihatnya Elliot mendadak mengangkat wajah dan meneriakinya.

"Mau apa kau kemari? Pulanglah!"

Pemilik iris _emerald_ itu merasa sedikit tersinggung karena diusir begitu saja. Padahal ia datang dengan maksud baik. Bermaksud melihat keadaan Elliot karena sudah satu minggu ia absen.

"Kau kenapa, sih? Aku jauh-jauh datang kemari untuk melihat keadaanmu. Tapi kau malah langsung mengusirku!" balas Oz.

"Aku tidak butuh perhatianmu! Pulanglah!" bentak Elliot sekali lagi.

Oz yang sudah semakin geram, akhirnya mulai berjalan mendekati Elliot. "Tingkahmu benar-benar aneh, kau tahu? Kau pernah benar-benar menghindariku. Sewaktu ada di rumahku, kau juga tiba-tiba langsung pulang begitu saja. Dan sekarang ketika aku datang untuk menjengukmu, kau malah mengusirku!"

"Berhenti di sana! Jangan mendekat!" Elliot tidak menanggapi kalimat Oz dan mulai melempar apapun yang ada di sekitarnya. Supaya pemuda itu tidak mendekat lagi. Karena jika tidak, ia bisa saja mati karena Elliot yang sudah tidak mampu menahan dirinya lagi.

Dimulai dari benda-benda padat seperti kotak kayu, hingga gelas pun melayang dan sukses mengenai kepala Oz. Membuat pemuda itu meringis seiring dengan darah yang mulai mengalir turun menuju pelipis hingga pipinya.

Tubuh Elliot kembali gemetar ketika indera penciumannya mencium sesuatu yang saat ini begitu diinginkannya. Darah segar yang mengalir di sisi wajah kawannya itu berhasil menarik kembali hasrat Elliot akan darah yang sudah mati-matian ia tahan satu minggu terakhir.

Sisi liarnya perlahan mengambil alih kesadarannya. Erangan keluar dari bibirnya. Dengan sisa kesadarannya, Elliot bergumam 'lari' berkali-kali. Oz yang mendengar samar-samar, tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Elliot. Dan ketika ia melihat Elliot yang bertingkah aneh, Oz semakin mendekat—karena ia merasa khawatir.

"LARI! PERGILAH DARI SINI!" Sebuah peringatan terakhir dari Elliot sebelum akhirnya ia menyerah pada sisi liarnya yang haus akan darah.

Mendapat teriakan dari Elliot, pemilik iris _emerald_ itu hanya mundur beberapa langkah. Semakin takut ketika Elliot terlihat berteriak kesakitan. Oz berbalik, berniat untuk memanggil Vanessa. Namun terlambat. Lehernya terlebih dulu dicekik dari belakang, kemudian dihempaskan pada kaca lemari yang berada tidak jauh dari sana.

Kuku-kukunya yang cukup panjang, mencengkeram erat leher Oz hingga menancap di sana. Kulit epidermis pun terkoyak. Darah mulai menetes keluar. Meski tidak begitu banyak, hidung sensitif dari Sang Penghisap Darah itu langsung dapat menciumnya. Bau yang begitu menggoda untuk menancapkan sepasang taringnya dan menghisap darah langsung dari nadi di leher itu.

Elliot pun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher Oz yang kini sudah dihiasi oleh aliran darah yang terus mengalir. Lidahnya kemudian terjulur. Menjilat perlahan darah di sana. Merasakan nikmat, seakan ia baru bisa memasukkan air segar ke dalam kerongkongannya setelah kesusahan mencari air untuk diminum.

Darah pemuda itu bagaikan narkotika bagi _vampire_ muda yang sedang kehausan ini. Membuatnya kecanduan untuk menjilatnya lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Namun dahaganya tidak akan terpuaskan jika hanya mencecap. Ia ingin lebih.

Maka, Elliot mulai membuka mulutnya hingga menampakkan sepasang taring yang siap mengoyak leher korbannya. Perlahan namun pasti, ia semakin mendekart. Oz gemetar semakin hebat setelah merasakan ujung taring Elliot menyentuh kulitnya. Meski begitu, ia tidak bisa berteriak. Lebih tepatnya, tubuhnya tidak mau menuruti apa yang diperintahkan oleh otak.

Oz memejamkan mata. Berusaha menetralisir rasa takutnya—meski gagal. Ia merasa jantungnya berhenti. Sadar jika kematiannya sudah semakin dekat. Ia hanya bisa pasrah dan menunggu taring itu untuk mengoyak lehernya.

Tapi itu tidak pernah terjadi. Taring Elliot tidak menancap di sana, karena Vanessa tiba-tiba datang dan langsung melempar sang adik supaya menjauh dari tubuh mangsanya.

"Cepat keluar dari sini!" perintah Vanessa, sementara Oz masih terbatuk-batuk setelah lehernya dicekik.

Setelah mengumpulkan kekuatannya, Oz berusaha berdiri. Ia berjalan dengan berpegangan pada dinding, karena kakinya melemas setelah mengalami kejadian yang hampir saja merengut nyawanya. Sebelum berhasil keluar kamar, ia memandang pada Elliot yang sedang ditahan oleh Vanessa dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

#

Empat hari terlewati begitu saja sepulang Oz dari kediaman Nightray. Dan selama itu pula, berita tentang makhluk penghisap Darah yang berkeliaran di kota terus muncul di surat kabar. Oz tahu siapa pelakunya. Tapi ia terlalu sulit untuk mempercayai kenyataan di balik itu semua.

_Bagaimana mungkin Elliot…_

Pemuda dengan iris _emerald_ itu memandang langit malam dari jendela kamarnya. Seakan langit juga sedang menutupi diri. Bintang-bintang tidak terlihat sama sekali di atas sana. Hanya awan yang menutupi. Namun Sang Dewi Malam terlihat memberanikan diri untuk menampakkan pesonanya.

Belum lewat tengah malam. Tapi Oz yakin kalau keadaan kota sekarang pasti sudah mulai sepi. Terlebih lagi karena pemberitaan yang sedang marak akhir-akhir ini. Para penduduk juga pasti takut untuk berada di luar rumah saat malam.

Oz tahu kenyataannya. Ia tahu—pasti— tidak diperbolehkan untuk keluar rumah. Tapi ia ingin pergi. Ia ingin bertemu dengan Elliot—walaupun ia pernah hampir dibunuhnya sekali.

Dengan mengendap-endap, Oz berhasil keluar rumah. Seperti dugaannya, keadaan kota sudah mulai sepi. Bahkan ia sempat ditegur orang karena masih berada di kota, sementara makhluk pemburu itu pasti juga sedang berkeliaran mencari mangsa.

"Iya, aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah," katanya pada orang itu—berbohong.

Oz terus menolak ketika orang asing itu menawarkan jasa untuk mengantarnya sampai ke rumah. Karena Oz memang sedang tidak ingin pulang. Ia ingin bertemu dengan Elliot, hanya itu.

Maka, ia terus berjalan. Sesekali menengok pada gang sempit yang gelap. Siapa tahu ada seseorang—atau dua orang di sana. Oz tidak peduli jika menemukan sahabatnya—yang mungkin sekarang konteksnya telah berubah menjadi orang yang disayanginya— berada dalam keadaan yang membuat ia takut. Ia sudah menyiapkan diri.

Hingga akhirnya Oz terpaku di ujung gang dimana di sekitarnya sudah sepi. Percikan darah tak sengaja mengenai sebagian wajahnya. Kedua iris _emerald_nya melebar.

Tubuhnya mendadak kaku. Ia semakin diliputi ketakutan yang amat sangat ketika melihat seseorang dari kegelapan itu berjalan mendekatinya. Semakin dekat, cahaya juga perlahan menyinari orang itu. Mulai dari kaki, terus naik ke atas hingga menampakkan sosok aslinya.

Elliot Nightray.

Pemuda itu masih menjilati tangannya yang berlumuran darah ketika dari sudut matanya ia menangkap sosok yang sudah sangat ia kenal. Mereka saling bertukar pandangan. Sama-sama tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat saat itu.

Keheningan pun menyergap.

Sampai Elliot mendengar suara keramaian dari kejauhan. Ia tahu, cepat atau lambat, ia pasti diburu. Mungkin malam ini hidupnya akan berakhir—jika ia tidak cepat-cepat melarikan diri ke tempat yang aman.

Tanpa dikomando lagi, Elliot menyambar tangan Oz dan menariknya—membawa pemuda itu untuk kabur menghindari penduduk. Elliot tidak tahu kenapa ia melakukan itu. Padahal jika ia tidak melibatkan Oz di sini, ia akan lebih mudah untuk bersembunyi.

Mereka terus berlari membelah kegelapan malam. Semakin menjauhi kota, hingga mereka tiba di hutan. Tidak ada percakapan yang berlangsung selama mereka berlari. Mereka sama-sama canggung dan tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka katakan untuk sekedar membuka pembicaraan.

Setelah merasa berhasil menghidar dari kejaran para penduduk, Elliot menarik pemuda, yang tangannya ia genggam, ke balik pohon. Mereka sama-sama terengah. Kehabisan napas setelah berlari cukup jauh, terlebih lagi saat itu berada pada penghujung musim gugur.

Jemari Elliot menyentuh leher Oz yang ditutup oleh perban. Begitu pelan, seakan ia takut untuk melukainya lagi.

"Maaf…" kata Elliot lemah.

Tidak ada jawaban terucap setelah itu. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara angin yang sesekali menggerakkan dedaunan hingga membuat suara yang mencekam. Oz terlalu bingung harus menjawab seperti apa.

"Kau pasti takut setelah melihatku beberapa hari yang lalu, kan?" ujar Elliot lagi.

Wajah Oz langsung terangkat, sehingga langsung mempertemukan iris _emerald_nya dengan kilau redup dari kristal _sapphire_ di sana.

"Bukan! Aku tidak—" Oz kembali menunduk. Kata-kata yang akan ia gunakan untuk menyangkal dimentahkan seketika oleh otaknya. "Aku memang… takut saat melihatmu waktu itu. Tapi jika aku takut, aku tidak akan mencari untuk bertemu denganmu sekarang."

Kedua warna itu kembali bersirobok. Kristal _sapphire_ di sana melukiskan tatapan terkejut yang berbeda dari sorot dari iris _emerald_ yang menatapnya dengan pandangan putus asa—dan banyak arti lain dari tatapannya.

Dalam beberapa saat, mereka saling bertukar pandangan. Saling terpikat dengan warna masing-masing. Hingga tak menyadari bahwa ancaman sudah dekat dan siap menerkam kapan saja.

#

Sebuah suara dari letusan pistol terdengar keras. Dari kejauhan, peluru itu meluncur. Karena mengenai ranting, peluru itu meleset cukup jauh dan hanya mengenai lengan dari bidikannya.

Pemuda pirang yang menjadi bidikan itu terkesiap ketika lengannya terserempet peluru. Dengan cepat, ia menarik pergelangan lengan yang lain dan membawanya. Bersama-sama menjadi pelarian.

Beberapa tembakan kembali terdengar. Namun tak semua peluru itu mengenai bidikannya. Pemuda pirang itu kini berlari dengan sedikit pincang karena ada peluru yang juga menggores kakinya.

Teriakan khawatir dari teman di sebelahnya tak sedikitpun ia hiraukan. Ia terus berlari untuk menyelamatkan diri.

Barulah ia jatuh tersungkur ketika ada sebuah peluru yang menembus perutnya. Sejak awal, ia tahu kalau peluru yang diarahkan padanya itu bukan peluru biasa. Namun peluru yang terbuat dari perak. Makanya, ia menjadi tidak bisa berbuat banyak ketika darah terus mengalir dari perutnya.

"Elliot!" teriak Oz ketika melihat tubuh Elliot tersungkur di tanah. Dengan cepat, ia membantu Elliot berdiri dan mencari tempat persembunyian yang aman.

Di belakang pohon tua, di bawah akar yang membentuk sebuah goa kecil, di sanalah mereka bersembunyi. Oz duduk sambil menopang tubuh Elliot. Pemuda itu terengah-engah. Sorot ketakutan yang bercampur dengan kekhawatiran yang amat sangat, terpancar dari sepasang kristal _emerald_ di sana.

Sensasi hangat kemudian dapat dirasakan Oz dari paha hingga kakinya. Ia tahu itu adalah cairan merah kental yang mengalir dari luka yang terbentuk dari luka Elliot. Tapi ia tidak menyangka jika satu luka saja bisa mengeluarkan darah sebanyak itu.

Tanpa terasa, matanya mulai terasa panas. Cairan bening telah mengumpul di masing-masing sudut matanya. Semakin lama semakin penuh dan siap untuk ditumpahkan. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk cairan itu mengalir dan membentuk sebuah aliran kecil di kedua pipi sang pemuda. Cairan itu terus mengalir hingga ke dagu, dan jatuh menjadi tetesan-tetesan air mata di atas pipi Elliot.

Kristal _sapphire_ yang tersembunyi itu perlahan menampakkan warnanya—meski redup. Ia menatap tidak percaya pada pemuda di atasnya yang tengah menangis—menangis untuknya.

Entah kenapa rasanya begitu hangat ketika mengetahui ada seseorang yang menangis untuknya ketika ia berpikir bahwa tidak ada lagi orang yang peduli—sekalipun mereka adalah keluarganya sendiri.

_Rasanya jadi tidak ingin pergi…_, batin Elliot.

Tangan Elliot kemudian terangkat untuk menyentuh sisi wajah pemuda pirang yang lain. Jemarinya menghapus aliran kecil yang terbentuk di sana. Gerakannya begitu lemah.

"Apa kau akan meninggalkanku sekali lagi?"

Sebuah pertanyaan terlontar. Membuat Elliot sedikit tercengang. Senyuman tipis terukir di wajahnya. Seharusnya setelah semua kenyataan terungkap, mereka berdua tahu pasti bahwa bagaimanapun, mereka tidak akan bisa bersama. Hanya jika ada satu orang yang mau merelakan dirinya. Namun Elliot menolaknya.

Ia tidak akan pernah mau _membawa_ Oz dalam keadaan mati atau hidup kembali dari matinya. Karena Elliot tahu rasanya. Begitu tidak menyenangkan hingga rasanya ia ingin mati lagi. Begitu menyiksa hingga ia tak mau membayangkan jika Oz menjadi seperti dirinya.

"Kau bisa menjadikanku sepertimu, kan?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada putus asa, seakan tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran Elliot.

Elliot menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa… Aku tidak ingin… kau merasakan sakit… yang sama denganku," jawab Elliot. Napasnya terengah-engah.

"Kalau begitu— bunuh aku!" Nada putus asa kembali terdengar dalam kalimat seruan. "Bukankah kau sudah berjanji… kalau kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku, bukan? Kau ingat itu, kan?"

Sebuah senyum kembali terulas. Senyum yang begitu tulus, seakan itu adalah senyuman terakhir—senyuman terbaiknya yang ia sisakan disaat terakhirnya—meski itulah kenyataannya.

"Daripada aku… menjadi malaikat pencabut nyawamu… aku lebih memilih… untuk menjadi malaikat pelindungmu…" ucap Elliot dengan tenang. Namun ada sebuah cairan bening yang turut keluar dari sudut matanya. Bergerak turun dan meninggalkan jejak di pipinya.

Jika disuruh memilih, ia pun tidak ingin mati sekarang. Tapi, itulah takdirnya. Sudah tidak dapat diubah.

Darah pun dimuntahkan dari mulutnya. Mengundang sorot keterkejutan yang lebih dari pemilik iris _emerald_. Tanpa ia tahu, dada Elliot pun tertembus peluru. Betapa bodohnya ia. Jika hanya satu luka, tidak akan mengeluarkan darah sebanyak yang ia rasakan di kakinya.

Elliot kembali memandangnya. Bibirnya bergerak, namun tidak ada suara yang keluar.

Sebuah permohonan diucapkan dengan tanpa suara. Sebelah tangan Oz yang bebas, kemudian mencari-cari sesuatu di atas tanah. Setelah menemukannya, benda itu ia genggam.

Sebuah pecahan kaca yang cukup besar, ia posisikan pada lengannya. Dalam satu gerakan, ia menyayat lengannya dengan cukup lebar hingga darahnya dapat mengalir dengan tanpa hambatan.

Diposisikan lengannya yang berdarah itu di atas wajah Elliot. Bermaksud supaya darah yang menetes itu dapat tepat masuk ke mulutnya. Namun akibat pandangannya yang buram karena air mata, juga tubuhnya yang gemetaran, ia tidak bisa memposisikan jatuhnya tetesan darah itu tepat di mulut Elliot.

Hingga akhirnya, darah yang keluar itu dimasukkan ke mulutnya sendiri. Dan dengan lembut, Oz memasukkan darahnya ke mulut Elliot melalui mulutnya sendiri.

_Bibir Elliot terasa hangat…_

Air matanya kemudian meleleh tanpa bisa dikendalikan lagi. Suara tangisnya pecah ketika Elliot mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya sebelum ia benar-benar menyembunyikan kilau _sapphire_ yang indah itu di balik kelopak mata—selamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Darahmu benar-benar manis. Terima kasih…" Suaranya semakin menghilang, seiring dengan matanya yang mulai tertutup. Namun masih ada gerak bibir yang tersisa.

"Aku mencintaimu."

**End**

Sudah! Saya nggak tau apa yang saya ketik ini! /nangis di pojokan/ Akhirnya saya ngebunuh Elliot, setelah sebelum-sebelumnya yang saya jadikan korban selalu Oz. TAT

Makasih banget buat Mbak Kajiura yang nemenin saya dengan aransemen-aransemennya yang super _awesome_ selama saya ngetik ini. Juga makasih banyak buat Kalafina yang bikin saya makin galaw setelah denger lagu-lagu mereka.

Gak nyangka juga ini fic bisa tembus 6000 words. /nangis terharu/ Setelah dilirik lagi, sebenernya saya mulai bikin ini tanggal 29 Juli 2011, tapi ga tau kenapa kok baru kelar sekarang—lebih tepatnya, jangan tanya kenapa.

Entah setelah ini saya masih nulis di fandom Pandora Hearts apa enggak. Saya sekarang lebih tertarik sama fandom pojokan. Terlebih lagi, kalo ingat cerita Pandora Hearts yang sekarang, rasanya kesel. Tiap bulan ditroll terus sama MochiJun. Setelah ini siapa lagi yang mau dibunuh? orz /curcol selesai/

Buat kak Ai: Ayo Kak, aku menunggu fluff ElliOz darimu. T,T

Dan mari kita sukseskan IFA 2011! \ToT/

**Review?**

**August, 24****th**** 2011**

**.Cake Factory.**


End file.
